


Bonds

by Echo_S1



Category: Bleach
Genre: Claiming Bites, Dom!Kenpachi, Hollow!Ichigo - Freeform, M/M, Marking, Sub!Hollow!Ichigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_S1/pseuds/Echo_S1
Summary: A short fanfic. During a battle with Hollows in Ichigo's home city, Kenpachi watches his boyfriend lose control and become one of their enemies. However, Kenpachi isn't about to let this little hollow boss him around. He's the alpha of the relationship, and he's damn well going to prove it. The hollow side of his boyfriend just might not agree to it, though.





	Bonds

Bonds 

  
  


Kenpachi had been expecting the fighting. He’d been expecting the bloodshed. They were hollows, for god’s sake. He’d joined the fight not long after his boyfriend, slashing away at the dozens of hollows walking the streets of Ichigo’s home city.

The orange haired youth was fighting for his life, his _family_ , and his friends. Kenpachi wanted to help so badly, and he’d taken every opportunity to slash his way to Ichigo’s side, just to hold his lover close to him, only to be surrounded again and again by the monsters in their midst. The kid had taken out three dozen or so himself, without his bankai, and was clearly losing his battle in saving energy. He was putting forth every effort to fight, and Kenny respected that.

Ichigo’s condition made his heart pang with guilt: his clothes were torn and his face cut in several places. Ichigo’s injuries only put the fuel to Kenny’s fire, the hatred in his eyes burning through his usual mask of having fun. ‘How _dare_ they injure him! How dare they touch my boyfriend!’ he cursed internally, slashing the face of another hollow. As far as Kenny had known, some dumbass in town was carrying summoning pellets, and broke a few while traveling to the local market to sell them. The man had long died, saving Kenny the trouble of killing him himself, but left his mess behind for the Soul Reapers to handle.

The Quincy, Ichigo’s girly friend, and the Armored Arm were busting their asses as it was, and things still weren’t getting any better. Kenny could see Ichigo’s body breaking down little by little, the small fibers of his own hollow mask beginning to appear on his handsome face, blocking out his left side.

Each time, Ichigo ripped them off in anger, but he was getting considerably weaker with each passing second. Kenny lunged forward at another hollow, suddenly being thrown backward into the dirt. It didn’t hurt, but it was surprising. Looking around in concern, he noted the lack of hollows around himself, and the numerous bodies disintegrating around Ichigo.

“Ichigo!” he cried, standing to run towards his boyfriend, now that the path was clear. Slowly, Ichigo turned around, a wicked smile on half his face. The other half was covered by the hollow’s mask. “No. You didn’t….lose?” Kenny whispered to himself, eyes widening in shock.

Ichigo turned to the hollows mobilizing around him, eyes flashing with some form of glee. “Die, die, die! All you stupid hollows can die! I’ll cut you to pieces! I’ll chop you up, burn you to ashes, then stomp you into the ground! Hahahahahaha!” Ichigo’s corrupted voice laughed, his yellow irises swiveling back and forth as they took in the sight of their prey.

“Ichigo! Stop! You have to stop!” Orihime cried, tears in the corners of her eyes.

Ichigo paused, eyes moving to glare daggers at her.

Uryu blocked her from view, drawing his bow and taking aim at his former frenemy. “He can’t stop. He’s corrupted, Orihime. Let him go.” he stated calmly.

“Think you can hit me with that measly arrow, archer? If you miss, I’ll take your head off with one swipe!” Ichigo laughed, the smile unable to leave his face.

“I don’t care, Ichigo. If I have to take you out, I will.” Uryu replied, diverting power into an arrow.

“Shoot me, shoot me, shoot me!” Ichigo laughed, clapping his hands joyfully as he hopped from foot to foot.

Kenny couldn’t help but chuckle a little at the hollow. He was playful, and kind of cute, looking all childish like that.

“I hope I don’t kill you.” Uryu wished aloud, firing. A bright light blasted through the air, directly at Ichigo, who swung his sword at an abnormal speed, deflected the projectile, and launched forward all in one motion.

“Hahahaha! You missed! You missed me!” Ichigo laughed. His speed was incredible, but Kenny could counter it, for a little while.

Dashing forward, sword in hand, he blocked the blow to Uryu’s throat. His eyes locked threateningly with Ichigo’s, his glare seeming to shake the hollow slightly. Ichigo jumped backwards, startled, eyes wide in panic.

“I was going to kill him! Get out of the way, Kenpachi!” Ichigo barked angrily.

Kenny shifted his sword onto his shoulder, grinning wickedly at his boyfriend. “I couldn’t let you do that, sweets. These are your friends. If I let that happen, you’d never forgive yourself. And I’d never be able to see that smile again.” Kenny countered stubbornly.

Ichigo ground his fangs, a look of fear only Kenpachi could create radiating in him. He was frustrated. He wanted control. But, he was scared of Kenpachi. “I said MOVE!” Ichigo snapped, lunging forward.

Kenny flicked his sword out in front of him, deflecting Ichigo’s blow to his shoulder, while using his other hand to take the hollow by the throat. Kenny held him there, Ichigo struggling frantically in his grip, Ichigo’s Zanpakuto slipping from his hand to clatter onto the ground. Kenny leaned forward, baring his own fangs to Ichigo’s face, his eyes displaying a look of pure killing intent. Ichigo’s struggling increased tenfold, Kenny’s grip tightening on his throat to the point where he had the hollow sputtering from lack of air, both hands tearing frantically at his muscular arm.

“Kenpachi! Don’t hurt him!” Orihime cried, rushing to her friend’s defense.

“I’m not going to _hurt_ him. He’s _mine_ , and I’m going to be damned if he tries to prove otherwise. That’s why I’m going to teach this bratty little hollow who’s in charge of the body he’s in.” Kenny replied with a grin. Kenny sheathed his own Zanpakuto, using his free hand to peel back the clothing on Ichigo’s left shoulder, knowing well that he’d already marked his right.

“No, no, no! Don’t, please! I swear I won’t challenge you again! Don’t mark me! I promise I’ll listen, I promise!” Ichigo’s hollow voice cried, voice panicked and body tense.

Kenny grinned wickedly in the hollow’s face, baring his fangs in his smile. “You’re a part of him, sweets. If I mark him, I mark you, too.” Kenny replied. He snapped his jaws down on Ichigo’s flesh, a burst of blood rushing into his mouth in reply.

Ichigo’s body spasmed in his grip, the hollow’s muscles pulled taunt, his mouth open as quiet choking sounds leaked out. It seemed as if Ichigo’s body suddenly lost the will to fight, hanging limp in Kenpachi’s hand.

“There we go. That’s better, isn’t it, sweets?” Kenny asked, taking the small hollow into his arms.

Ichigo clung to Kenny’s chest like a child, tears pricking in the corners of his white masked eyes.

Uryu and Orihime stood beside the captain, staring wild eyed at the man and his display of power.

“What?” Kenny asked.

“Biting him….made him surrender?” Uryu questioned curiously.

Kenny nodded, gently petting Ichigo’s orange hair. Ichigo’s masked face was pressed tightly against his chest, the hollow unwilling to leave the one who marked him. 

~END


End file.
